In the related art, there is disclosed an adsorber for use in an adsorption refrigerator that includes an adsorbent layer provided at an outer periphery of a heat-medium pipe for the flow of a heat medium and containing a mixture of an adsorbent and a heat-transfer member (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).